


Electrifying

by sewohayami



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Fingering, Implied Zelink, One Shot, in which urbosa is a walking violet wand, underage tag because Zelda is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/sewohayami
Summary: On a stormy night, Urbosa teaches the princess some things about herself.





	Electrifying

The sandstorm had come, and they had taken refuge in some stone ruins at an abandoned Gerudo outpost. After some discussion, it was decided that the three men would share what appeared to be the common room, while the two smaller buildings would be split between the women. Revali's feathers were clearly ruffled at sleeping on the floor with his "inferiors", yet he could not let himself appear to be less of a gentleman than them.

Mipha requested the cooler, underground storage room, as the desert was harsh on her, and Urbosa headed up the stairs of the squat watchtower, which provided arrow slits just wide enough to survey the desert from. Zelda followed Urbosa. The older woman had a way of reassuring her, just by being there, and after another hopeless day of trials, she felt she needed that.

Urbosa looked out of the gaps between the stone, to survey the storm. "It's a nasty one," she said, "but I think it will clear by dawn. Princess, you should take this opportunity to rest."

"If only I could," said Zelda bitterly. The failure of that day weighed heavily on her mind, and she knew there would be no sleep coming for her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to review my notes. Perhaps I will be able to glean some hint about the Guardians that I've been missing."

Urbosa turned to her.

"Princess, you are far too absorbed in that research of yours." She paused, seeing the flash of anger pass over Zelda's face. "And by that, I don't mean that you should spend more time praying, goodness knows you do enough of that." The princess appeared to relax a little, and she went on. "You should spend some time on yourself, as a woman."

"As a woman?" Zelda asked, eyebrows raised. She had the feeling this conversation was about to go somewhere thorougly embarassing, and she knew that Urbosa would continue questioning her regardless.

"Let's just say, princess, that you carry yourself like a lady who has never had an orgasm."

Zelda's face turned a firey red, and she sputtered indignantly. "O-of course I've had a or... org..."

"You can't even say it. It's tragic, but you have definitely never had one."

She recalled reading about this in some battered novel, somewhere in a dusty corner of the Hyrule Castle library. The knight and the princess ran off together because they were in love, but were soon caught in the rain. They found shelter, and the knight took off his cloak to keep the princess warm. Chivalrously, he also removed his and her clothes so that they might share the warmth of their bodies. Then, the knight put his "swelling manhood" in her "soft lady cave" and after much writing and noise-making the princess had an orgasm. The writing made it sound quite thrilling, but as a young girl, she had thought the process sounded rather undignified. Still, she had crept back sometimes, late at night, to read it again.

That aside, she wasn't sure where Urbosa intended to find a swelling manhood around here.

"So, you're saying, you think that if I have an... orgasm, it might awake my power?"

Urbosa snorted, "Well, probably not. But it might help you to perhaps relax just a little. Which you very much need."

Zelda sighed. Her body was tense and sore and her mind was buzzing, it was true that she didn't feel that she'd be able to sleep any time soon.

"What exactly are you suggesting I do?"

Urbosa did not immediately reply, so she went on.

"I am the princess. Once this is all over, I am expected to be a virtuous woman. You know, bleed on my wedding night. That sort of thing."

Urbosa scoffed. "I am suggesting what all Gerudo girls do, long before they reach your age. As much as they might believe otherwise, men are not particularly necessary for women to enjoy themselves. As for your virginity, there are things that can be done without breaking it. But you probably should know that even virtuous women, as you call them, don't always bleed. If you don't make it to your wedding night intact, I suggest you blame it on all the horseriding."

Tired and now embarassed, Zelda's temper was beginning to flare. She arched an eyebrow.

"And what is it that all Gerudo girls do? Do you plan to demonstrate?"

Urbosa's smirk was downright predatory.

"If my princess wishes."

Before she could react, Zelda had been scooped up in strong arms, and landed on the blanket that had been thrown over the stone bed with a soft whump. Urbosa was above her now, staring down at her in the way Zelda had seen her stare at a many a poor fool who had challenged her in battle. She sat on Zelda's middle, just above her hips, pinning her down.

"Oh, yes. In a city of only women, we find many ways to keep ourselves entertained. Why, some of us even find ourselves highly disappointed when we venture out into the world of men. They just lack the... creativity, you know?"

Her gaze softened.

"Princess, I would never do anything without your express permission. But I promise I can show you things you've never dreamed of. Do I have your permission to continue?"

Zelda nodded mutely.

"You can think about your knight-boy, if you want."

Urbosa leaned forward as if to kiss the princess gently on the forehead, as she often did, but this time her lips pressed against Zelda's. The princess froze for a moment, then kissed her back. It was surprisingly pleasant. She felt the heat of Urbosa's breath against her mouth, and then its abscence, as the heat of her mouth moved down, tracing a line of kisses down her neck. Urbosa stopped just above her shoulder, finding a particular spot, and then beginning to lightly suck on the skin. Zelda's breath caught in her chest. Urbosa's hands reached around to her back, deftly unfastening her blue overshirt. She obediently sat up to aid in its removal. It was soon tossed to the floor unceremoniously.

Urbosa's hands wandered over her chemise, cupping her breasts and lazily stroking her abdomen. They had soon wandered under her chemise as well, fingertips tracing circles around her nipples. She raised her arms, and Urbosa lifted the garment over her head. She sat on the bed, torso exposed to the cool night air. Urbosa's mouth found her breasts and Zelda found herself squirming. It was a strange thing, getting more only left her wanting more.

The Gerudo woman's fingers hooked over the top of her trousers, and she raised her hips as they were pulled down, joining the growing pile of clothing on the floor. She was in nothing but her smallclothes now, and beginning to feel like this was slightly unfair. She reached up to unfasten Urbosa's top, but fumbled with whatever kind of fastening it had, and immediately felt awkward and childish. Urbosa reached behind her own back and unfastened it herself. She rose to her feet, and in what seemed like one movement, let her top, her skirt, and whatever had been under it slide gracefully to the ground. It was somehow impressive.

The Gerudo champion stood naked before her, tall and ripping with muscle. She looked frightening, dangerous. Electrifying.

_I deserve to be hit by lightning for that pun_ , Zelda thought. As if on cue, the thunder rumbled outside.

Emboldened, she removed the last scraps of fabric between the night air and her modesty. She lay on the bed and Urbosa kneeled beside her. The Gerudo woman's hands were calloused from swordfighting but warm, and her touch was expertly precise. Her hands circled Zelda's breasts until the princesses' breath was coming in gasps. Then one hand slid between her thighs.

A smirk on her face, Urbosa continued to tease, running fingertips up Zelda's inner thighs, massaging her outer lips, feeling the heat and wetness grow. She could tell that the princess was ready for more, but she wasn't going to give it without a little begging first.

"Urbosa... please..."

_Well, that didn't take long_ .

Two of Urbosa's fingertips traced their way over Zelda's clit and down, finding their way inside her. She curled her fingers, knowing she had the right spot when the princess let out a sharp gasp. Her thumb traced delicate circles around the young lady's clit, increasing in pressure as she measured what the princess seemed to like best. Judging by the way she bucked her hips and moaned, she liked it a little rough.

_Then, maybe it's time_ .

The air around them hummed, and sparks of light fluttered strangely through the air like silver fireflies. As Zelda watched, some of them arced down, vanishing as they touched her body. The sensation was not quite painful, just a strange sharp tingle where they hit. She was intoxicated, charmed by the beautiful lights and the shivers they sent all over her, moaning and shuddering as Urbosa's thumb pressed on her clit and her fingers beckoned inside. She had never imagined anything feeling quite this good. Her body shuddered and writhed out of her control, her voice spilling out in a moan over and over. None of it was painful and yet it was torture. Wanting more, needing more, not enough, never enough!

The minature thunder crackled, and the jolts intensified. Pleasure blurred with delicious pain, there was only sensation and the wanting of it. She let out a cry, feeling something inside her reach the breaking point, everything in the world relied on those fingertips stroking her, her body seized out of her control, it was too much, too much, too much. The world pulsed with obscene pleasure. She heard her own voice scream.

It was like waking from a dream. She stared hazily up at the ceiling, at Urbosa's gaze above her, at the knowing smile on her face. "Did I...?" The Gerudo woman nodded.

She wanted to know more, learn the words for what they just did, learn what else they could do, and most importantly, if they could do it again some day. But a wave of tiredness overcame her like a landslide.

"Thank you," she murmured, "I think... I can... sleep... now."

"Sweet dreams, princess," smiled Urbosa. The princess was on the brink of losing consciousness when a loud noise startled her into wakefulness.

Link burst into the room, eyes wide, sword at the ready. Evidently, he had heard the princess scream. Covering herself with the blanket, Zelda felt her face glowing red. Link looked around in hopeless confusion. It was almost comical.

"Urbosa, what-"

A strange look passed over his face and he turned and left the room somehow even faster than he had entered.

As soon as he was gone, Zelda dissolved into hopeless giggles. Urbosa's throaty laugh echoed around the room. Under the blanket, she pulled the princess close, stroking her golden hair as she drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't normally write smut but come on, there are literally hundreds of fics about Link getting double-dicked by a man with a shark for a head, and just from a quick look, 29 F/F fics, most of which seem like secondary pairings to tie up the loose ends while Link gets dicked by a shark. Seriously.
> 
> I don't begrudge anyone their Sidon/Link if that's what revs your engine, I merely come to bring balance to the force.


End file.
